


Hollow

by tajador



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, teeth horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween! Academia’s scientists would like to remind you to brush your teeth after devouring all those candies, unless you want to end up having to get all of them pulled out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> all these cute fluffy pure ideas in my head yet i keep writing gore featuring my son... i am so sorry. just a sinister little drabble to celebrate halloween! thank you for reading!!

Their voices sound dreary and their words are muffled behind white masks, yet the all too familiar sound of surgical instruments ringing against a table is enough to send Sora into a panicked state, his legs kicking against the uncomfortable mattress of an operating table, his wrists trying to pry free.

His cries of protest are silenced by a gloved hand pushing down on his throat, the cold tip of a jet injector pressing against his skin before shooting a sedative into his veins. His limbs start feeling heavy as the liquid spreads through his body, the dose twice as intense as the recommended amount due to the resistance he had built to the substance after a lifetime of experiments at the hands of Academia’s scientists.

Sora struggles to keep his eyes open as his heartbeat slows down to the point of numbing his consciousness. He can barely make sense of the words being uttered around him anymore, something about teeth, cavities, bad habits.

The faded taste of silicone meets his tongue when fingers are slipped into his mouth, spreading his teeth open and pressing down onto his tongue. He curses his barely conscious body as he feels himself suck on the fingers, tongue slipping around them in gestures he hated himself for knowing so well. He’s interrupted by fingers pushing down harshly, making him gag as an unpleasant warmth makes its way up his throat.

A shiver runs down his spine when cold metal hits his teeth, a slender hand firmly grabbing hold of his jaw and forcing it open wider. Sora contemplates dozens of escape scenarios, but he knows that even if his body were to listen to him, there was nowhere else for him to go. Academia was his home, and his body was theirs.

His numb brain manages to connect all of the dots by the time hard steel presses down on one of his incisors. A sharp pull and his gums feel like they’re tearing apart, his eyes watering at the sight of a small piece of himself being pulled out and carefully placed in a small dish.

Fingers squeeze his jaw even more tightly as the bloodied instrument makes its way into Sora’s mouth again, no hesitation when it tears out yet another tooth. His cries of pain are reduced to incomprehensible gargles, the scientists not even bothering to suction the blood seeping out of his gums and into his throat.

The pain doesn’t get any less intense by the third extraction, Sora using the last of his strength to struggle against the bonds tying him to the operating table. Yet another hand grabs hold of him to still his arms, the way they rub his wrists strangely soothing. He barely has time to register the contradictory sensation that forceps grab hold of one of his teeth again, tearing it out just as painfully as the previous ones.

The fingers in his mouth slip out to his lips, smudging blood all over them when they push down. Sora coughs, desperately trying to keep himself from choking on his own blood, silently cursing the silhouettes surrounding him for not allowing him to breathe.

But all they do is pull out a fifth, sixth, seventh teeth. The injection does nothing to dull the pain, his bleeding gums throbbing incessantly, each pulse sending a searing sensation down his spine. He wants to arch his back, rip off all the hands holding him down, but all his numb body allows him to do is clench his fists until his nails dig into his palms.

The self-inflicted injuries manage to distract him for an instant before the cold forceps grip one of his molars, a hand holding his neck down while another presses on his jaw harshly. The sickening sound of a breaking root fills his head and Sora gags, attempting to breathe through his running nose in distress. His eyes burn with tears, and the way they cloud his vision making him wish his whole mind could blank out.

He can't tell how much time has passed when a final piece of himself is teared out, the steel instruments finally put aside in a relieving ring of metal against metal. The gloved hands gripping Sora turn his head to the side, allowing him to cough out most of the blood filling his mouth. Red drips all over his chin, the taste of copper staining his lips, and he can't help the relieved moans in his throat as he manages to breathe properly again.

He can't make out the scientists’ muffled words as they finally walk away from him, jotting down notes regarding the improper surgery. Sora knows better than to hope for the worse to have passed, attempting to calm himself down by scratching the wounds in his palms and grazing his tongue along his bleeding gums, not a single tooth left in his mouth. His whole mouth feels swollen, gaping wounds the only trace left of his teeth, his stained lips quivering in what he wants to convince himself is anger rather than fear.

Sora can't even begin to imagine how he'll handle talking, eating, dueling anymore, too distracted by his current agony to think of anything else. One of the silhouettes approaches him after a while, a quiet curse dying on his tongue  when he notices the jet injector in their hands, anticipating the few hours of relief a new dose could provide him.


End file.
